Amor a oscuras
by Sairiko
Summary: Aqui les traigo una nueva locura mia! pasen y comenten. ¿Sasuhina? o ¿Gaahina? ustedes deciden!


**Holaaa mis querids lectors!!! aqui reportandome y esta vez les traigo un podructo de mi locura y el no tener nada k hacer ^^!!! onegai denle una oportunidad!! y porfavor dejen reviews =P si les gusta, y si no es de su agrado... ps tambien me encantaria saber porque no les gusto xD wenoo los estare esperando con ansiasss nee...Disfruten la lectura ^^**

Naruto no es mio propiedad de Masashi K.

Era un día lluvioso y frio en el mes de Diciembre. En la sala de un hospital de un pequeño pueblo en Japón, se encontraba una mujer de hermosa tez blanca que se asemejaba a la porcelana y radiante cabellera negra, realizando una ardua labor.

Los nueve meses de espera estaban por culminar y todo ese esfuerzo y sacrificio, estaban por dar fruto.

-"Señora debido a su condición hay mucho riesgo en su embarazo, lo mejor seria interrumpirlo"-_ Todos siempre me decían lo mismo, "no vale la pena arriesgar su vida así" "Ya habrá otra oportunidad"-_ No, yo tendré a mi bebe –conteste con seguridad _¿Acaso no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por un ser amado?_

-Por favor amor, piénsalo bien, no quiero perderte- siento que me rodeas con tus brazos, tu siempre me brindas calor y el apoyo que necesito, te abrazo mas y mas fuerte, ahora es cuando mas necesito de tu apoyo pero… en unos cuantos segundos todo se vuelve frió, me separo de ti deshaciendo nuestro abrazo al escuchar esas palabras que salen de tu boca.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que los médicos dicen, lo intentaremos de nuevo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien…- _Te equivocas…nada saldrá bien._ Te miro incrédula, nunca pensé escucharte decir eso. Siento que mis ojos se van empañando y como cada vez mas las lagrimas amenazaban en salir._ Me sentía destrozada ¿¡Cómo es posible que me pidas semejante cosa, deshacerme de mí bebe, de nuestro hijo!? _

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes…-le conteste con tristeza _¿Cómo lo iban a entender? Ellos no han pasado por lo que yo, ellos no lo han llevado por nueve meses-_…yo lo amo-

-No digas tonterías mujer, ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Cómo lo puedes amar?- _¿Acaso el amor es una tontería? Este bebe es el fruto de nuestro amor ¿Acaso eso también es una tontería?_

- Yo tendré a nuestro bebe, quieras o no- le repuse con firmeza

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Todos esos problemas por los que pasamos afín iban a terminar, el trabajo de parto afín había iniciado.

-Señora, debido a que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, puede que su bebe nazca con ciertas deficiencias, no podrá llevar una vida normal y probablemente usted tampoco…- me informo un medico- ¿Esta segura que desea continuar con esto?-_ Intentaron todo para me, pero me mantuve firme en mi decisión. _

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el hospital, pocos segundos después todo quedo es silencio. Silencio el cual se rompió gracias al sonido del llanto de un bebe, ahora todo había pasado.

-Q-quiero verla- dijo la pelinegra con dificultad.

-Enseguida señora, la estamos limpiando.- le dijo amablemente una de las enfermeras.

-No haga movimientos bruscos señora, aun esta delicada y se puede lastimar mas- Le dijo uno de los médicos.

-Eso no importa, solo quiero ver a mi bebe- repuso con firmeza.

Una enfermera, quien sostenía un bulto envuelto en una manta, se acerco a la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente.

-Felicitaciones señora, es madre de una hermosa niña-

La enfermera le entrego a la bebe, era pequeña, muy pequeña. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, los tenia de un hermoso tono lila pálido.

Uno de los doctores salio de la habitación y camino hacia la sala de espera, ahí el padre de la bebe se paro inmediatamente después de la entrada del doctor. Su rostro se veía demacrado debido a las largas horas en vela, la preocupación se marcaba en su rostro.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Las dos se encuentran bien pero…- el doctor hizo una larga pausa- Hiashi-sama, su hija…nació ciega-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- por un momento se encontraba pasmado, sentía un gran alivio y una extraña sensación de felicidad, su esposa, su gran amor, se encontraba a salvo, con vida. Ella y su hija se encontraban bien, pero como tan rápido esa sensación llego, así fue como dejo su cuerpo reemplazándola con una sensación de angustia y temor. ¿Su hija había nacido ciega? ¿Qué seria de su vida? ¿Acaso tendría una vida normal?

Entro apurado a la habitación, su esposa Tsuki se encontraba en cama, cubierta de una fina capa de sudor a causa del laborioso esfuerzo, mas una hermosa sonrisa adornaba a aquel bello rostro. Esta tenía en sus brazos al pequeño bulto al que miraba de la manera más tierna que podía existir.

Levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos, ese gesto de ternura no abandonaba su mirada, hasta pareciera que llenara con esa sensación toda la habitación. Hiashi se acerco lentamente hasta quedar parado al lado de ella, pasó un brazo por su hombro, se dedico a observar el rostro lleno de vida de su esposa, aun en estas condiciones, ella seguía sonriendo, y luego poso sus ojos en su hija. Quedo pasmado nuevamente, aquella era la segunda cosa mas hermosa que había visto en su vida ¿Cómo era posible que aquél pequeño angelito sufriera de alguna discapacidad? Todo en su pequeña hija resultaba perfecto a sus ojos.

-Tsuki…-dijo con dificultad- bueno, nuestra hija…-

-¿No es preciosa?- pregunto con alegría

-Si, lo es – contesto con dulzura. No tenia el corazón para darle esa terrible noticia, pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

-Tsuki- hablo, pero ahora con tono de seriedad- nuestra hija nació con un problema…-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto desconcertada- ella esta perfectamente bien –

-Ella, nació ciega…- Hiashi aguardó en silencio una respuesta por parte de su esposa, ella simplemente le miro sorprendida, segundos después unas finas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- talvez nunca pueda llevar una vida normal, como cualquier otra persona- continuo él.

- No importa- interrumpió Tsuki, limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas con una de sus mangas- esta bebe lo es todo para mi, yo haré que lleve una vida normal, nunca le faltara nada- de nuevo las lagrima invadieron sus ojos, a diferencia que ahora se asomaba una calida sonrisa de su boca.

Hiashi abrazó dulcemente a su esposa e hija – Es una promesa, nada les faltara a ustedes dos- después de decir esto le dio un tierno beso a su esposa y limpio delicadamente sus lagrimas – y bien, ¿Cómo se llamara nuestra hija?- pregunto

-Su nombre será…Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

**Ohayoo!! buenoo... hasta aki dejo mi pequeño fic **

**espero que sea de su agrado.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ONEGAI!!!! haha me seria de mucha ayuda saber su opinion de este fic , asi y me decido si continuarlo o noo. Tambien tengo una dudaa ¿Quieren que este fic sea Sasuhina o Gaahina? *o* que el pueblo decida!!!!**

**estare esperandooo sus votos =D!!!!!**

**dudas,sugerencias, criticas, mentadas de ma... todo se acepta ^^ aunk... no sean tan duras ^^u**

**byebyee!!!!***


End file.
